Sebastian's Story, If He Liked Girls
by ohprettyprettyplease
Summary: An explanation of Sebastian's life and why he is the way he is.. If he liked girls. Leave me alone, I was bored. Could be possible, really. But AU.


"Hey guys." Sebastian said, slipping into the seat across from me and Blaine. We had become good friends over the years.

"Hey Sebastian," Blaine said as I smiled up at him, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. My life has been kind of boring lately, so I decided to submerge myself into your disgusting little bubble of adorableness." He peered at us, suddenly shy, looking surprisingly like a hopeful puppy.

I chuckled.

"Why, can't I figure out for the life of me whether that's a compliment or not?" I smiled kindly at him. Blaine and I had become really good at reading Sebastian, him being the stubborn male he was and refusing to open up sometimes. We all hung out in New York together and had come back to Ohio this Thanksgiving to watch our still in High School friends compete at Sectionals. He and Blaine were freshmen together in NYU, while I was a sophomore at NYADA. So after spending so much time together, we could tell that Sebastian wanted to talk.

"What's up Seb? We know you want to talk." Blaine started.

"It's just, coming back and seeing everyone in my family all paired up has kind of shown me how stupidly lonely I am." Sebastian looked down, embarrassed.

I exchanged glances with Blaine. This was going to be a long talk.

"Have you ever, you know, had a serious relationship at all Bastian?" I asked carefully.

"Now that you think about it, you never talk much about what happened in the past. Did anything happen before, you know, to make you dislike being in relationships?" Blaine inquired, now slightly curious.

Sebastian heaved a big sigh.

"It has everything to do with the past. And I guess if I'm supposed to talk about this with anyone I'd rather it be you two than some shrink my brother wants me to see."

Okay. This was interesting.

"We're listening. What happened?" I kicked Blaine lightly on the shin, our signal for 'shut up now'.

"It started five years ago, in Paris. I attended this private school where it was elementary to high school, all in one big building. I was a freshman, 15 years old, and still very much bi-curious. I mean, I had kissed boys and girls before, and they honestly didn't feel very much different to me. I was attracted to both. One day, I bumped into an eighth grader…"

"_Shit I'm sorry." Sebastian rubbed his head and looked down at the person he'd crashed into. The girl's glasses had been knocked off her face and had slid to his feet._

"_No it's fine. I'm sorry. Can you help me find my glasses?" She looked up at Sebastian, and his heart jolted into his throat. She had big golden eyes, impossibly long and dark eyelashes fluttering, vision unfocused. Her light brown, almost blond hair, framed her face, stray strands everywhere, and it was ridiculously endearing._

"_Oh yes! Of course." Sebastian kneeled down and picked up the glasses._

"_Let me." He said, and holding her chin in place with a finger, slid the large black frames onto her face. These glasses don't suit her very well, Sebastian noted to himself. As her eyes focused on Sebastian, her breath hitched, and her mouth dropped open, gaping._

"_You're Sebastian Halls. I'm so sorry." The girl stood up faster than lighting._

_Sebastian chuckled and stood up, placing a hand on her arm gently._

"_Hey, it's fine." He smiled charmingly at her. "What's your name?"_

"_I'm Chelsey. Chelsey Brankers." She met his gaze shyly._

"_Well Chelsey, I'm sure we're going to be great friends." He said, before sauntering away and leaving a wide-eyed girl in his wake._

"Wait, first of all, isn't your last name Smythe? Second, what's with her big reaction?" I interrupted.

"Smythe is my mom's last name. You see, I didn't want reactions like hers anymore. I didn't want to be treated differently just because my dad is a bigshot. The Halls family is a very renowned family in Europe."

"Wow, thanks for never telling us Sebastian." Blaine teased. Sebastian shrugged.

"It just never came up. Anyways, back to the story."

_Sebastian was right. They became great friends after a few months. Granted, no one approved of such a popular guy hanging out with one of the 'losers', but Sebastian didn't care. He took her under his wing, told her his deepest darkest secrets, about his dad lashing out, his mom crying, about how he hated everybody watching him all the time just because he was a Halls. Chelsey opened up to him as well, about her family's struggles to continue sending her here for a good education, how they sometimes didn't have enough to eat, how some of her clothes didn't fit anymore, and how she couldn't afford to replace her glasses even though the frames were bent and dented. She always clammed up after revealing her family's troubles, claiming that she felt like she was bothering him and that he didn't have to do anything, but Sebastian took her shopping anyway, buying her new clothes and getting her to try contacts. She insisted on wearing the glasses at school, explaining that people already thought she was using his wealth, and that it would just fuel the rumors and lies. The year passed, and Chelsey was a freshman, still unpopular, but not bullied thanks to Sebastian. He asked her out during the Chrismas holidays, and Chelsey insisted that they keep the relationship secret for Sebastian's reputation. They compromised, agreeing that they would come out with their secret when they felt the time was right. Chelsey joined the cheerleaders, and she walked into school one day with a polyester uniform and contacts in place, giving Sebastian a big kiss before first block. There, they started their journey as the it couple of the school, and they grew to love each other, from mumbling confessions of love to silly conversations after school and giggling through their first time when Sebastian's parents were out. All was well until Sebastian came back from his trip to Hawaii during Spring Break, filled with guilt and confessed that he had slept with another guy._

"_Chelsey, I'm so sorry." He whispered, falling to his knees._

"_What am I to you? An experiment? I knew you were bi-curious, but I…I never expected…if you wanted to experiment you could've talked to me. Asked for a break, told me you were confused. Anything. Anything but this!" She cried._

"_Chelsey, please. It was a mistake…"_

"_Of all the things I hate, I hate lying the most. My-my dad has a job promotion, in California. He told me I could stay here, with you, but I think I'm going to go with them. I was going to tell you after break..." Chelsey whispered._

"_Go. Go with them. I would never expect you to part from your family for me anyways."_

"_I'll always love you, Bas. And maybe one day, when the fates are right, we'll find each other again." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and was never seen again._

"…and I've still been trying to find her."

I stared at him in shock.

"So you're bisexual?"

I kicked Blaine in the shin again. Was this really relevant right now?

"I'm pansexual, actually. So that's why I only have sex with guys. Because I want her to be my first and last girl."

"Seb, you can't throw away sex for an entire gender of people because it didn't work out with one. And why don't you try starting new relationships? It can still be with a guy, if you're insistent on that." I reasoned with him.

"You don't understand." He looked up at us. "She was the…the Kurt to my Blaine, the Bonnie to my Clyde, whatever. She was the one." His voice broke.

"Like Chelsey said, Sebastian, when the fates are right, you'll find each other again. In the meantime, do you really think she would've wanted you to whore yourself around?" I kicked Blaine again. Did he really have to mention the whoring part?

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I'll try relationships. Only with guys though." And he stood up, muttering to himself, and left. How peculiar.

* * *

"He seriously said all that shit?" Chelsey laughed.

"It's not shit! Sebastian said indignantly.

"Okay baby. Whatever you say." She said, giggling.

"I haven't even told you about when he saw you again, 2 days later." I chuckled. Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, that was hilarious."

"Guys, seriously, don't."

"Shut up Bas! Tell me Kurt."

"Okay, it went like this…"

* * *

"Guys. Fuck. Are you guys motherfucking unicorns or something?" Sebastian planted himself across us at the Lima Bean for the second time in three days.

"Woah, censor it Seb. What happened?" I asked.

He smiled a great big dopey smile.

"Oh he looks like you when I make you pancakes Blaine." I nudged my boyfriend. He scowled at me. Ouch.

"I found her. Chelsey." He grinned at us.

"Wow, really dude? Congrats!" Blaine reached across the table and they did a guy shake. Boys.

"Yeah, she goes to Crawford now."

"You have got to tell me what happened. I love romance." I sighed and leaned onto the table, cupping my chin.

"Okay, so the day after we spoke I went back to check up on some of our Warblers…"

"_What's our competition for this year guys?" Sebastian asked from his place on the piano bench._

"_Well, we've got the New Directions as usual, and Crawford's apparently formed a Glee Club, so they're entering as the Nightingales." Trent said._

"_Are they any good?" _

"_We have yet to send a spy. Flint won't go, even thought his girlfriend's in the club."_

"_Hey, well we promised each other we wouldn't!" Flint protested._

"_Idea! Sebastian, since you're so good at charming the pants of everyone you meet, you go!" Nick shouted._

_A chorus of agreement broke out, and Sebastian laughed in defeat._

"_Alright, I'll go in a bit. Right now, show me what you got Warblers!"_

"Oh, your girl can sing!" Blaine crowed.

"She certainly can." Sebastian smiled smugly.

"Ugh, you're such a proud father." I giggled.

"Of all the kinks I'm into, the daddy one actually isn't-"

I cuffed him over the head.

"Fine, so after catching up with them, I infiltrated Crawford. It was surprisingly easy…"

_Sebastian walked down the hall casually. It was awhile after school ended so there weren't any students around, although he knew for a fact that the Glee club was still rehearsing. He spied an open door in the far end of the hallway and heard voices. Sebastian smiled to himself. Yes, that was it._

"_Okay, we have the upbeat song, and we're really running out of time girls, so let's think of a ballad!"_

_He knew that voice. Inside and out. That voice had screamed at him, whispered secrets, mumbled frenzied words into his skin as they rocked together. Chelsey. Sebastian slowed to a stop. What was he going to say? Did she ever forgive him?_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall._

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow…_

_She was still the most beautiful singer. Of course. And the second she sang that line? His doubt melted away. Because whether she had forgiven him or not, they had found each other again. That was all that mattered. He walked faster, and stopped before the open frame of the door, peering into the room. The same, beautiful wavy honey brown hair cascaded down her back._

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

_She turned around, and at the sight of him behind the wall, she froze. The music was still going. Sebastian stepped out into full view, singing the lines she was too frozen to sing._

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_He held up his hand, and she took it very hesitantly, as they sang together. Sparks flew as they gazed at each other, skin tingling._

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_Sebastian stopped singing, wanting to hear her voice in all its beauty by itself. She smiled at him, and his heart stopped._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

"_I think we found a song girls." She whispered, golden eyes still locked on him._

"That is so romantic." I sighed.

"Hey, I think the way we met was good too." Blaine pouted.

I glanced over at him incredulously.

"Seriously? You dragged me down a long hallway in my designer outfit, made me sweat, then put me in a room of boys while you serenaded me with a song about how I made you feel like what you already were and how you wanted to bang me." I laughed.

"Teenage Dream is a very romantic song, thank you very much." Blaine huffed.

"Ignoring Blaine, what happened after that?" I asked.

"Wow thanks." Blaine muttered under his breath. I kicked him.

"Ah, that. Well…"

"_Excuse me girls!" She stepped out of the room without a word to Sebastian, dragging him down a short hallway and shoving him into an empty classroom._

"_Can't wait to jump me Brankers?" Sebastian joked weakly._

"_Alright, Halls. Smythe. Which you happen to go by now, former captain of the Warblers. What were you doing, spying on us?"_

"_We reunite after so long and that's what we talk about first. Okay." Sebastian smirked._

_Chelsey tried to maintain a straight face, but started giggling._

"_Okay then. Since when were you in Ohio?" She hopped onto a desk and gazed at him._

"_I moved to Ohio when my sophomore year ended. When did you move here?"_

"_This year. We were in California for, what, 2 months? Then we moved all over the place. I'm finishing my senior year in Crawford."_

"_I see." They gazed at each other for a minute before Sebastian walked to the desk she was sitting on and took her hands._

"_I'm sorry about that, you know. Haven't been with a girl since you." Sebastian started sincerely. Chelsey looked up in shock._

"_Really?"_

"_A shitload of guys, yeah. But never girls."_

"_You're bi?"_

"_Pansexual."_

_Another silence stretched out for a while as Chelsey stared into Sebastian's eyes, searching for the truth, before speaking._

"_I've forgiven you a long time ago." She breathed, finally._

"_I've never stopped loving you." Sebastian confessed._

_Chelsey looked at him weirdly for a second before bursting into laughter._

"_As sweet as that was, Bas, how was that relevant to what I just said?"_

"_I thought we were saying things that would lead to a forgiving kiss from you." Sebastian smiled cheekily._

"_Well, on that note, then, I've been practically celibate for the past 3 years."_

"_Are you serious?" Sebastian choked. He felt guilty suddenly, for being with so many guys. That was certainly a good thing to do if you loved someone._

"_Yeah. Only dates and kissing. You've been a little slut haven't you?" Chelsey winked._

_Sebastian coughed._

"_Pounced on anything with a penis." _

"_I've never stopped loving you either."_

_Sebastian stopped breathing._

"_H-how was that relevant to our conversation?" He mocked, too shocked to be articulate._

"_I thought we were stating things that didn't matter because I would be giving you a forgiving kiss anyways."_

_And then they were kissing, and it felt like fireworks and sparks flying behind their eyelids, it felt like a million stars had just aligned…_

"…felt like everything I've ever been waiting for was right in front of me, felt like total bliss, and perfection, and-"

"And unicorns dancing on rainbows and shitting glitter I know." I remarked sarcastically.

Sebastian just grinned his big dopey smile again.

"It was just so-"

"Sebastian!"

I looked up to see a striking girl in a uniform I knew to be Crawford's walking toward our table. She had light brown, almost blond hair, and big golden eyes.

"Hey Chelsey! I thought you said 4'oclock!" Sebastian turned around in his chair and she pressed him a kiss on the cheek.

"Practice went great. We're going to kick the Warbler's asses. And the naked boners!"

I choked on my coffee, and Blaine went red.

"Argh, sorry. I'm Chelsey Brankers." We shook hands.

"These two are former Warblers and ex-members of the naked boners." Sebastian laughed.

"It's the New Directions." Blaine emphasized the break between the two words.

"What was Mr. Shue thinking?" I grumbled.

She giggled and took a seat.

"So if I'm not interrupting, what were you guys talking about?"

* * *

"You know the rest." I grinned at Chelsey.

"Oh Bas." She elbowed him, and we all laughed.

"He's a closet sap, this one." Blaine remarked.

"You two are adorable, honestly." I smiled at them.

They looked at me gratefully.

"Thank you. So are you two." Sebastian grinned again. The dopey grin.

"Oh my he's being nice!" I laughed.

"Well, I'm glad we're all soulmates here. Adorableness is ensured." Chelsey said.

And it was true. We were soulmates. It was like Blaine had once said-

Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.


End file.
